<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>found you on the kitchen floor by buoyantsaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805549">found you on the kitchen floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn'>buoyantsaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>will didn't actually find nico passed out on the kitchen floor but i liked the title and couldn't think of anything better. he just passed out in the infirmary instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>found you on the kitchen floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guess who passed out on my kitchen floor from dehydration whilst trying to get themself a glass of water? it was me. just count this as diary entry #29308432</p><p>anyway enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico didn’t remember ever feeling as rested as he did in that moment when he started to wake up. At least, not until his head started pounding and he heard somebody calling out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he started to push himself into a sitting position, but then there was a hand on his shoulder and Will’s voice in his ear saying, “Don’t move, Nico, just stay right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even really sure where </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> was until he opened his eyes. He brushed Will’s hand away and sat up, though he hunched forward in an attempt to combat his pounding head. He was on the floor - a wood floor, so he was inside somewhere, and the last place he remembered being was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what happened?” Will asked as he moved away. Nico watched as he opened up a closet and pulled out a towel, then immediately dropped it on the floor. There was a puddle of water off to Nico’s side, and an upturned pitcher that must have rolled across the room until it hit the leg of one of the beds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Nico started, but then it came back to him. He was in the infirmary on bedrest. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedrest, but Will insisted on it whenever he overexerted himself; he hated feeling helpless. So instead of shouting for somebody, he got out of bed. “I was thirsty,” Nico told him, feeling his body start to shake. “I just got up for some water, but… I don’t even remember grabbing the pitcher. I stood up, and I got these black spots in my eyes, and then--” He clamped his jaw shut, feeling a wave of nausea overtake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what hurts?” Will asked, and a glass of water was placed on the ground in front of him, but Nico didn’t reach for it. He was afraid that putting anything in his stomach would cause it to come right back up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico thought about it for a second. “My head,” he said, placing a hand on the right side of his head, the side he’d landed on when he lost consciousness. “And my back.” He reached around himself, swiping a hand across the middle third of his back. “And...nauseous. Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nauseous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have some water.” Will knelt down beside him and took Nico’s wrist in his hand, checking his pulse as Nico shook his head slowly. “Just a sip, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico lifted the glass and barely wet his lips before he set it back down. </span>
</p><p><span>“I want you to lay back down for me, can you do that?” Will asked gently. “Preferably on your left side. Um, and maybe move this way a little bit, because the floor might still be wet over there.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Nico did as he said and lowered himself back onto the floor, pillowing his head on one arm as he stared across the room. “Oh,” Nico said after a short moment. “The nausea’s gone. How did you know that would work?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Will grinned. “Healing’s not all about magic, you know. I have to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> medical knowledge to be useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico frowned. “You’re useful. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s smile softened. “Thanks, Neeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if you have so much medical knowledge, then tell me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweaty</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of a sudden?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s laugh was unexpected, but then again, he probably thought the same thing about Nico’s question. “It’s just your body’s response to your lack of consciousness. Your fight or flight response, sort of. Your brain panicked because something weird happened and it made a bunch of adrenaline, so now you’re sweating it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Nico said. “Gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gross,” Will argued. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>science!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed again, and despite how messed up Nico felt both inside and out at that moment, he’d do anything to make that happen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling now?” Will asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Nico answered without even having to think about it. “Normal. You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ish.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will snorted. “Right, because at this point, you probably don’t even know what normal is, huh?” He sighed, sounding almost disappointed just in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Nico didn’t know how to fix it. “Okay, when you think you’re ready, I want you to sit up again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need to get you back in bed, but if you throw up on me, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both,” Nico muttered. Carefully, he propped himself up on his elbow, and when nothing changed internally, he pushed himself up and up until he sat criss cross on the floor. Will handed him his glass to take another sip of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another moment, Will held out his hands. “Ready to stand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico placed his hands in Will’s, and Will jumped to his feet, though he only kept enough tension in his arms for Nico to pull himself up bit by bit. When they were both standing, toe to toe and hand in hand, Will offered him a smile. “Still feeling okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said, choosing not to mention the way his legs were shaking beneath him, “I think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Will released his hands and instead wound his arms around Nico’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug that had Nico tensing at first but quickly relaxing. He coiled his arms around Will’s midsection and tucked his head under Will’s chin. He still wasn’t used to feeling people touch him, but something about Will was...different. “You really scared me for a second, you know. I didn’t even hear anything when you fell. It was just a coincidence that I came in to check on you, and I saw the pitcher still rolling. Who knows how long you might’ve laid there before somebody noticed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s arms tightened around him, and he muttered, “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Will said quickly. “Don’t be, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, except that I wouldn’t have passed out if I would’ve just stayed in bed like you told me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically feel Will’s grin. “And maybe now you’ll be smart enough to listen to your doctor.” Will’s arms started to loosen around him, though it took Nico an extra second or two to follow suit. “C’mon, let’s get you back into bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kept one arm around Nico as he walked him back over to Nico’s cot, and once Nico was sitting, he went to fetch the glass of water that still sat on the floor in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some ambrosia for my head?” Nico asked after he’d drank about half the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, sitting on the edge of the cot, patted Nico’s knee through the blanket. “Not on an empty stomach, but I’d be happy to find you a snack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmph.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Fine, if that’s what it takes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will beamed and jumped up with a, “Great! Be right back!” and then he was out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico relaxed against his pillows. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember why he’d never let anyone take care of him like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was...nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was nice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!<br/>im fine btw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>